Away from the Hallway
by Hmrtaylor
Summary: Keith stay away from Arus, even while hunting for the Black lion? I don't think so...CITRUS ALERT!


I don't own Voltron, cause if I did….well…Major Citrus in this one!

Away from the Hallways

She found the note under her pillows.

_Meet me in our tower_

A smile as bright as the sun crossed her face. But wait, Nanny would be here any minute and she had to disappear before she arrived or there would be no getting away.

Running to the door, she popped her head out to listen, silence. No one was coming and she knew that Coran knew he was here and turned off the camera in front of her room, the indicator light was off. She took off down the corridor listening for any indication of someone approaching.

She reached the East tower stairwell, the door invisible and only a handful of people knew of its existence. She could hear Nanny's voice in the distance calling for her, her governess would be heading to control now to check to see if who was monitoring them had seen the absent princess. Fortunately for her it was Coran.

The door slid open under her palm and she slipped in the door and up the stairs. "are you here?" looking around the secret tower bedroom that Allura had put together as her escape should her suite be breached during the war with Lotor. Her advisor and her commander were the only ones who knew it existed.

Two arms wrapped themselves around her, "Of course I'm here" he whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine and goosebumps to her skin.

"You are here" as she turned around in his arms her arms reaching up around his neck and burying her fingers in his raven hair. It had grown again. "Oh Keith, I'm so glad you are home again, I've missed you." She sighed as their lips met with the brushing tentativeness of months apart and saying hello.

The kiss deepened as Keith lifted and cradled her to his chest. Needing air, they parted she saw the room had a warm glow of candles with her favorite flowers scattered over the bed. The scent of the flowers rising around them, "we can't be in a field of flowers but I thought this was a nice compromise." He whispered as he laid her down on the bed. His nibbling on her ear made her moan in pleasure.

"ohhhh iits wonderful…mmmmm" she replied running her fingers down the front of his flight suit. Finding the zipper of the grey suit, she pulled it down to reveal his muscular chest'

"like what you see?" he questioned kissing her again, running his tongue along her lower lip to tease and nip her lips. His hand running down the sides of her body caressing the outer curves of her breasts causing her nipples to tighten and made her groan an "un huh" Giving a deep rumbling chuckle, not unlike his missing lions rumbling purr, Keith started kissing his way down her neck to the collar of her flight suit finding the zipper that would release her from the pink uniform, "we need to get you a better color of these." Following the zipper down with his lips and tongue, he pulled her up to peel it off of her. "I've missed the smell of you, I've missed the feel of you."

His words against her skin made her already tingling body start to hum, heat was expanding from her core and suffusing her nerves making every touch an experience of fireworks. "I hate it when you leave, but love it when you come back my love" she whispered followed by a groan as he took a nipple in his mouth and ran his teeth over it making her arch into him panting for breath.

He was taking his time, savoring each lick, suckle, nip, and kiss. Working her outfit off of her giving his hands access to the mound of golden curls he knew so well. Sliding his fingers through the curls and along her folds brushing against the sensitive bud residing there. Her intake of breath made him smile as he kissed his way down her flat stomach and lowered himself between her thighs. Blowing on the folds he could feel the muscles in her legs tighten in anticipation. Licking the length of her folds brought a quiet shriek of his name from her lips. One hand kneading her breast, the other teasing her clit, and his tongue plunging into her triggered an orgasm. "hmmmm one" he hummed into her core. Lapping up the juices coming from her Keith inserted his finger to itch that spot he knew would send her over the edge again.

Shaking from a second orgasm so close upon her first had Allura gasping for air. "Oh Keith…please…"

They both knew what she wanted, it was what they both wanted, to find their way joined. Removing the remaining parts of his flight suit he slid back onto the bed resuming exploration of her mouth while rubbing his rough thumbs across the tight peaks of her breasts. Breaking the kiss, she licked and kissed her way up his strong jaw to his ear, arching her body against his as her desire built. He moved between her legs, she hooked one leg around his hips and scoring her nails lightly across his back. "Fill me Keith, I've been too long without you" she moaned brokenly.

She could feel him against her entrance, pressing forward to enter, as she was wrapping her other leg around his waist, he entered her pressing deep feeling her walls tighten around him pulling him in further. He slowly pulls back only to press forward, penetrating deeper with each thrust. His rhythmic motion pushes her desire into a slow climbing spiral, each movement, lick, bite, and kiss inching them higher toward the waiting cliff.

The spiral tightening around them causing rhythmic motions to alter frequency and depth, stroking and cries increase passion he could feel her approaching her third orgasm and he was close upon her, he could feel it building in them, she crested first, her inner walls sucking at him and quaking in ecstasy. He swallowed her scream in a kiss and fed her his groan of release. A deep chuckle and a sigh "Hmmm..three."

Allura also chuckle with a sigh of contentment. Keith moved to her side wrapping his arms around her holding her so close and losing himself in her hair. "I missed you so much, I hate this underground hunting for the black lion, and I don't like being away from you my love."

"Shhhhh…you are here now, sleep with me for a while. Then we'll see about raiding the kitchen, I'm sure Nanny has figured out that you are home again and has left some treats" Allura smiled sleepily at him."After all its not every planet who has a beloved king on the run from a corrupt system that has stolen part of a planetary treasure. We'll find him My love, but you need some sleep as much as I do." She yawned drifting off to sleep.

Looking at his wife, he knew she was right, gathering her close; he followed her down into a safe, secure, and satiated slumber.


End file.
